


Everything

by Blinding_Comet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Comet/pseuds/Blinding_Comet
Summary: A small one-shot of Riku's thoughts and feelings before and while facing the Demon Tide.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyK97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyK97/gifts).



> I know I've already said this three times in my timeline and once in yours but happy birthday, Fluffy. This piece exists specifically because of you.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta readers! You guys know who you are.

_And I’m yours, ‘til the earth starts to crumble and the heavens roll away - Fall Out Boy, Bishops Knife Trick_

 

A high pitched cry of pure agony rang throughout the graveyard. The sound alone pierced my heart and vibrated through my bones. It took me a second to register that sound as Sora. I look and see him on the ground. Once I reach him, I drop down next to him on one knee.  


“Sora!”  


My eyes scan him for injuries but find nothing. For a moment the only thing I can think about is the fact that he’s not physically hurt.  


“They’re gone. Kairi, Donald… Goofy, the King… Gone forever,” Sora’s words come rushing out like a tsunami wave.  


Despite the crushing blow that sentence deals, it’s not true. They may be in darkness but that doesn't mean they’re lost forever, I’m proof of that. Sora taught me that himself.  


“What do we do? Without them... I... All my strength came from them. They gave me all of it. Alone, I’m worthless.”  


I… have never heard those words come out of Sora’s mouth before. Nor have I ever dreamed that they could. My head is swirling with a thousand questions. Is this really how Sora sees himself? Maybe… and no matter how false it was: maybe a part of him would always think that.  


“We’ve lost… It’s over,” he weakly chokes out.  


Even with the roaring Demon Tide on my right, Sora’s quiet sobs are the only sounds that fall upon my ears. On instinct, I reach out to comfort him, but then immediately pull my hand back. There’s no point: it won’t help. If anything it’ll reinforce the idea that he needs someone to be worth anything. The last thing I want to do is confirm Sora’s words. Instead, I clench my fist with resolve and stand.  I need to show him that I won’t accept this. It’s not over, not until the last breath is ripped from my body.  


“Sora, you don’t believe that. I know you don’t.”  


I turn toward the massive gathering of heartless’. Everyone is in there. Everything Sora believes he’s worth is in there. And suddenly, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that our friends are in there. It doesn't matter that this looks hopeless. Nothing else can matter: I have someone who I need to protect. With Sora safely behind me, I don’t look back as I walk toward the Demon Tide. Sora is so much more important than everything else and I will prove that to him. No matter the cost.


End file.
